


No debería respirarte

by Adhara



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al regreso de Miranda, en un mercado de un planeta cualquiera, River trata de entender algunos sentimientos nuevos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No debería respirarte

Ahora, después, con Miranda en el aire y la verdad recorriendo la señal, hay partes de su cerebro que se han abierto. Lo sabe sin que Simon se lo diga; ha notado compuertas girando sobre sus goznes, corrientes de pensamiento inundando las vías más secas del hemisferio izquierdo, un millar de dolores de cabeza nuevos y distintos. Los colores son menos intensos, los contornos más definidos. El estómago de Serenity se abre, ellos salen, el mundo entra. Para cuando vuelvan a la bodega olerá igual que el mercado: azúcar pegado en las manos de Kaylee, arena invisible sobre los ojos del capitán, el espíritu de gente que no conoce envolviendo sus cabezas, un turbante de sudor y aún así Serenity, el aceite y la sangre seca, el polvo de estrellas y las huellas que suben las escaleras. Su casa (la que resultó no serlo después de todo) jamás olió así. No olió de ninguna manera o no creyeron que ese recuerdo fuera digno de ser conservado, porque no lo recuerda.

Kaylee no mira atrás. Salta a tierra como si no hubiera un universo de distancia entre la pasarela y el planeta, como si no necesitase detenerse y pensar en ello. Al borde del escalón River se balancea. El aterrizaje siempre es lo más difícil. Los planetas son rígidos; ninguno se mueve y ninguno baila. Nunca. Puede que las estrellas lo hagan pero los planetas no. Poner los pies en el planeta es siempre igual que bajarse de un tiovivo en marcha. Hace falta contener la respiración, mantener los talones rectos y luchar contra la inercia. Poner los pies en el planeta siempre le vuelve el estómago del revés.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Se ha quedado la última. Simon vuelve sobre sus pasos para cogerla de la mano y River asiente -. Sólo será un momento. Kaylee dice que hay un farmacéutico en el bazar. Luego podremos volver a una atmósfera que no nos provoque cancer de pulmón. ¿A qué huele, de hecho?

\- Es sólo el azufre de los pozos, doctor. - El luto de Zoe la sigue como una sombra dentro de su propia sombra. River tiene que entornar los ojos para distinguir los bordes de cada una.

\- Contenga la respiración y todo irá bien. Serán sólo un par de horas. ¿Dónde está Jayne? - El capitán se detiene a su lado, poniéndose los guantes, mirándola -. ¡Jayne! ¡Estoy mirando a una chica debilucha que sí ha desembarcado y preguntándome por qué ella obedece las órdenes y tú no!

Siempre que el capitán grita Serenity le responde de un modo u otro con quejidos y ecos. River se ríe, el capitán se ríe también, y cuando se van River ya tiene los pies en el planeta. ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso? Las compuertas de la bodega se cierran y se le ocurre que quizá las naves también necesitan intimidad. Unas horas sola, sin gente pisándola por dentro, ella sola para hablar con sus engranajes. Quizá Serenity está de mal humor después de todo lo que ha visto. Por lo que River le ha enseñado.

Miranda sigue en el aire, sí, un secreto muerto que ya no volverá a esperarla detrás de las esquinas. Pero River nunca podrá dejar de sentir. Todo, todos, a todas horas. Sentir sentir sentir. A veces es tan fuerte como Kaylee arrastrándola de la mano hacia los puestos, y tiene sentido porque Kaylee es siempre un sentimiento y sólo uno a la vez, sin dobleces, pura alegría pura emoción pura ilusión, lo que sea siempre sin destilar.

\- Mientras tu hermano busca sus cosas nosotras podemos... ¡cocos!

\- Cocos no es un verbo. No es una acción válida... no se puede "cocos".

Está un poco mareada y habla sin pensar. La gente pasa a su lado y no se apartan y siente el aire que mueven, y hay más de ocho voces. Hay cientos de conversaciones sólo desde donde están, al borde del mercado, y dentro habrá más. Da un paso atrás y alguien la empuja para abrirse paso, rebota contra otro alguien, siente que todo se disuelve, justo antes de que Kaylee la sujete de la muñeca.

\- No, me refiero a que tienen cocos. De los de caramelo, mira, ahí. ¿No tienes hambre? Caray, ahora mismo podría comer cualquier cosa preparada por el capitán. Incluso esa sopa de proteína mal disuelta que usamos para limpiar el depósito del estabilizador... No me sueltes la mano o Simon le dará un infarto.

River se deja llevar haciendo eses entre cajas de gallinas que picotean el aire, hace las cuentas mentalmente mientras Kaylee regatea por un colgante de lava solidificada con forma de estrella y mueve los dedos de los pies dentro de las botas al llegar al puesto de caramelo. No tiene hambre pero se está acostumbrando al ruido y a la gente. Las voces van limándose y caen al mismo nivel. Mientras su cerebro selecciona volúmenes y prioritiza, River piensa que le gustaría saber cómo consiguieron eso, si es automático o si es una capacidad regalada. Piensa en sí misma como una máquina blanda, en sus oidos como un receptor sensible; algunas conversaciones sobresalen para que las elija y amplifique, el resto es un zumbido que podría hacerla dormir. Y alrededor de las conversaciones siempre hay otra cosa. No sabe qué es. Es una idea esquiva, una liebre, más agudas que las sensaciones pero menos que sonidos. En su imaginación la nube de ruido es una mesa, mientras que las conversaciones que su cerebro selecciona son cubos sobre la mesa, y las ideas vuelan sobre ellos hechas pelusas. Sólo tiene que mirar. Sólo tiene que extender la mano y atraparla.

 _dos semanas y hubieran estado aquí y mira ahora, qué, si sólo hubieran venido dos semanas antes si sólo no hubieran cogido esa nave si sólo hubieran esperado dos semanas más quizá ahora tendría a alguien para ayudarle cuidarle como yo tengo a simon y a kaylee, como tengo a serenity, como tengo al espacio sobre mis pies bajo mis pies, pero ahora ya no tiene nada más que un planeta que huele a azufre y para qué, un accidente y adios, un escalón mal soldado y adiós, huesos como cáscaras de huevo, médula como charcos, y ahora qué, un trabajo y a repartir entre siete, padre en la cama para siempre como un ataúd pero todavía respirando, y quizá tendría que dar gracias, todavía respirando_

Le basta una milésima de segundo para localizarlo. Un chico de su edad como cientos, miles, millones. Y sin embargo River toma aire y se pregunta si no es la primera vez que ve a una persona, a otra persona, aunque Kaylee esté ahí al lado comprando cocos de caramelo y el tendero esté ahí al lado sonriéndole a Kaylee, pero sólo el chico tiene color y brillo. Brilla por los pensamientos, brilla por la atención de River aunque él no lo sepa, y ese brillo vuelve todos sus rasgos más oscuros, hasta que todo él se vuelve una imagen rotunda. Las pupilas de River toman nota de los ojos hundidos, la nariz recta, la sombra de los huesos invisibles, y lo almacenan eficientemente. Pero River contiene el aliento sólo para poder escuchar su propia sangre llegando hasta las yemas de los dedos, un corazón convertido en un motor capaz de saltar al espacio de la mano de Serenity, euforia sin diluir. Sabe que Kaylee la ha mirado, que ha mirado a su alrededor, que tal vez ha visto al chico porque se ha reído y ha hecho un comentario que River quizá recordará mañana. Pero no le ha _visto_ tal como es. Posiblemente nadie lo ha hecho porque si lo hicieran no habría gritos ni risas ni conversaciones ni regateos. No habría nada más que eso, sea lo que sea, y él, sea quien sea, y su dolor compartido igual que lo siente River en esos momentos en el paladar y los pulmones mezclado con azufre, un dolor que no era suyo hasta ahora, que ahora será suyo para siempre.

Y es tan hermoso que quiere llorar, y tan triste que quiere reir; abrazarle por la espalda, revolverle el pelo, explicar que nada en una carta puede ser tan terrible como lo que hay en el espacio, tan hermoso como el espacio, y que aún así siempre habrá una cabina y siempre habrá un cielo. Quiere hacerlo. No lo hace.

\- ...¿Kaylee? Kaylee.

Kaylee sabrá. Con la boca llena de pulpa y azúcar y todo, Kaylee sabrá.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

No sabe qué responder. Amor. Enamoramiento. Atracción. Flechazo. Sentimiento de polaridad, sentimiento identificado con necesidad, instinto reproductivo y mil definiciones, teorías, corrientes artísticas, psicológicas, explicaciones biológicas. En realidad (racionalizar. _racionalizar_ ) si lo piensas, si lo reduces hasta que no tiene más remedio que cobrar sentido, son átomos bailando unos con otros. Exactamente igual que todo lo demás.

\- Creo que estoy experimentando una reacción química.

Kaylee estalla en carcajadas, las manos de caramelo, infinitamente más sabia.


End file.
